While traveling in a vehicle, individuals often accumulate various materials requiring disposal. Without the presence of a designated receptacle, such materials often end up in the floor or elsewhere within the vehicle, thus reducing usable space within the vehicle and dirtying the interior of the vehicle. Although a variety of vehicular receptacles are known in the art, such receptacles are often configured to attach to areas or features within a vehicle, such as the backside of a seat, that are inaccessible or inconvenient to the driver of the vehicle while traveling. Moreover, known receptacles that are accessible to the driver while traveling are often either configured to attach to features that are not present within newer vehicles, such as a window handle, or obstruct driver movement during travel.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a receptacle device for vehicles that is readily accessible to the driver of the vehicle while traveling. Furthermore, a need exists in the art for a receptacle for vehicles that achieves this end by utilizing features typically present within most vehicles and that does not obstruct driver movement during travel.